Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)
Where did the Jnr come from ? I don't remember this. Alex Peckover 09:49, Jun 10, 2004 (CEST) Tasha and alternate timeline Whoever wrote this forgot about the "alternate" time line where it is yanked out of battle with the Klingon'a and meets Enterprise under command of Jean Luc Piccard where Tasha Yar was still alive and where G'hina tells Piccard Yar died before she got to the ship by being drowned by the "blob" creature and the alternate universe Yar fell in love with a crewman from the earlier century and she went back in time as tactical officer and was captured after the battle with to save Klingon's and sold to Rhomulan General. :erm...you are talikng about the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C), aren't you? --BlueMars 00:19, Jul 2, 2004 (CEST) Regestry Is there any valid reference to what the "B" stands for? I'm guessing Beta, but can anyone confirm that? – 7th Tactical 23:25, 13 March 2007 (UTC) There is no cannon reference to the B standing for anything. Please see my response to this under Enterprise E. Borguselinux 00:36, 14 March 2007 (UTC) If anything it would probably stand for 'Bravo' from the phonetic alphabet, so you'd have Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo as the latest Enterprise. Drydock The drydock for the "Enterprise-B" was reconstructed from pieces of the drydock model first used in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. - Adambomb1701 18:10, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Active? I've just noticed that the status of this vessel is Active? Is their enough proof of this or should I or someone change it to some else. It seems highly unlikely that its still in use. - :Actually, it states the date of 2293 beside the 'active' note, which means that the ship was last seen to be active in 2293. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 00:05, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, that date linked there is the kicker, but the status indicates what was the 'last known' condition of the ship. --Alan 00:15, 29 May 2007 (UTC) renamed Since the Enterprise A was taken out of service in 2293 it would have been impossible to produce a brand new ship from scratch. It could be assumed that the B was originally laid down under another name. Would there be any evidence to back such an assumption? :There isn't, and it is just as likely that it was being constructed while the Enterprise-A was still in service with the intention of their not being a lag time with no Enterprise, and therefore would have been named "Enteprise-B" the entire time. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:04, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Paradise Lost This segment of the page confuses me. ::However, this is not altogether inconsistent with other portrayals of a very lightly-defended Sol system, as seen in "Paradise Lost" and other episodes.'' Someone went in and added link status to it, and it came up red. I don't think we have any red links for actual episodes. Anyone have any idea whats going on here? :I fixed it by changing it to an episode template link. The problem was that the quotation marks were inside the link, when they should have been outside.– Cleanse 12:00, 24 November 2007 (UTC)